Túrien
Túrien was the only daughter of Maedhros, Son of Fëanor, and Meril of the Teleri. She was born in Aman during the Years of the Trees, and grew to become a warrior princess of the Noldor by the time they left Aman. Túrien participated in the kinslaying at Alqualondë, and fell under the Doom of Mandos. After the arrival of Fëanor and his people in Middle-Earth, Túrien's fëa and hroa were seperated, and she slept for an age and a half, awakening near Imladris in the year 1508 of the Third Age. Túrien fought in the War of the Ring against Sauron, hating him vehemently yet not knowing why, as she did not remember her early life in the First Age. Early Life Túrien was born in Aman to Maedhros and Meril during the Years of the Trees. Early on she showed a tendency towards the arts of war, and her parents permitted her to train in them. Túrien quickly mastered both the sword and the bow, and pushed herself to become an accomplished warrior-princess of the Noldor under the training of her father, uncles, and grandfather, Fëanor. She was given an ataressë by Maedhros while he watched her train once, Narussanë, meaning copper-fire, refering to the color of her hair and the ferocity with which she fought. Departure from Aman and Alqualondë Túrien left Tirion-on-Túna with her kin and traveled to Alqualondë to take the swan ships to Middle Earth. When Fëanor proposed to seize the ships by force, Túrien spoke against him, but her words went unheeded. Though unwilling to fight her mother's kin, Túrien drew her sword for her father's people. She fell under the Doom of the Noldor, as the others who had participated in the kinslaying, and sailed to Middle-Earth on the seized ships with her grandfather's people. Túrien stood aside and refused to participate in the burning of the ships at Losgar, and she grieved for Fingolfin's people, many of whom she knew and loved as dear friends, especially Fingon, son of Fingolfin. She participated in the Dagor-nuin-Giliath. Life in Middle Earth and Death Túrien began to fade after her father's capture, but she held fast, feeling a connection to him that stated that he yet lived. The day before Fingon brought Maedhros home, Túrien felt a sudden urge to go to Fingolfin's people. Unable to explain her reason for being there, she was turned away by Fingon's younger brother, Turgon, who had suffered much on the Helcaraxë and wished nothing to do with the House of Fëanor. Túrien did not leave, however, and when upon the morrow Thorondor arrived with Fingon and Maedhros, she was permitted to remain with her father, helping to nurse him back to health. When they returned to her family's camp, Meril was overjoyed to see her husband again, and together she and Túrien helped him to recover from the horrors of Thangorodrim. Túrien spent many hours training with her father, both to improve her own and help him learn to use his left hand, and they grew very close. One morning, Túrien was found still, without a breath of life in her. Once they were convinced that she was truly dead, Maedhros and Meril placed a circlet on her brow and laid her to rest in a stone tomb. She remained in that state for an age and a half. Awakening and Middle Third Age On April 17, 1508, Túrien awoke in a glade near Imladris. She came to the Last Homely House and met with Lord Elrond. She knew naught of her past life but her name, which she gave, and when questioned, she said she had simply awoken in the wood. Elrond was, at first, suspicious, but then he accepted it. He was, however, interested by the Noldorin warrior's clothes she wore, as well as the blade she carried, which could only have been forged in Valinor. Túrien remained in Rivendell for nearly nine hundred years, before the war began. Nearly as soon as reports of the struggle reached Rivendell, she became restless, training harder and harder with Glorfindel, until she finally realized that what she had to do was leave. She came to Elrond, dressed in her Noldorin armor, with Berion buckled at her side, and asked for his leave to go to the war front. At first, Elrond did not want her to leave, stating that the battlefield was no place for an elleth, but Túrien persisted, and at last he gave her leave and his blessing. Túrien turned to the South, toward Gondor, where the war had begun to be fought. The War of the Ring